Villager and Link fan fic
by pheis16613
Summary: My first fan fic, please tell me how good/bad it is when your read it


Villager had always admired Link, he always tried to get teamed up with him in the daily tournaments.

Link was just so strong,nobody could beat him, Kirby, Mario Etc,heck even Master Hand.

One day Villager was relaxing in Smash Resort when over the intercom he heard the daily tournament line-up,

Mario and Samus vs Marth and Mr Game And Watch, Luigi and Meta-Knight vs Zelda and Wario,

then Villager heard the words that he loved the most, Villager and Link vs Mega Man and Pac Man.

Villager stepped up onto the arena which was Reset Bomb Forest so did Link Mega Man and Pac Man.

3...2...1 GO, Suddenly the fight started,

Mega Man went straight for Link so Villager was left with Pac-Man.

Pac-Man threw a power pellet at villager then bowled him over,

Villager had taken alot of damage so he shot a lloid rocket at Pac-Man to stall while he grew a sapling.

When the tree grew he noticed Pac-Man runnning at him so he panicked and cut the tree too early and didn't hit Pac-man.

By then Link had already defeated Mega-Man and came over and smash attacked Pac-Man of the screen. Link extended his hand to help Villager get up.

Villager was embarrased but he didn't care though, he was saved by his idol and won some extra cash for just being there, and he was happy.

The next day Villager was roaming around in his village when he heard that someone was visiting.

Villager ran to the train station expecting one of his friends but when he got there he was amazed to see Link.

"What are you doing here?"asked Villager, "Just coming to say hi, people have been telling me this place is great, mostly animals though" answered Link.

"Well then would you like a tour?" questioned Villager, "Why not?, I have nothing better to do, Zelda is fine and no signs of Ganondorf."

"This is main street,

we have shops like Shampoodle where you can get your hair done or the able sisters where you can get clothes.

This is our town hall where you Isabelle and I work on the town including the town song and flag.

This is Retail where you can sell stuff and put stuff on sale in the flea market,

you can even buy stuff on sale at the flea market"

Villager spent most of the day showing Link every shop and resident in his village then they both left to go to Smash Resort

The next day Villager woke up late so he had to quickly have a shower and get dressed.

He rushed into the main hall where he noticed nearly everyone was leaving but there were still a few people left so he hoped that his name hadn't been called out yet.

Just then,  
over the intercom he heard the last battle,

"Villager and Kirby vs Zelda and Charizard."

He rushed quickly to Boxing ring just in time,

3...2...1 GO,

Villager knew Zelda's moves so he went straight for her,

he attacked with his favourite moves Lloid Rocket,

then he grew a tree then finished zelda off with a smash attack.

Just then he noticed Kirby about to be smash attacked by Charizard,

so Villager shot a Lliod Rocket at him then ran over and smash attacked him right off the screen,

Kirby thanked him with a cute nod then they ran to the next battle in the tournament.

In the next battle it was Villager and Kirby vs Mega Man and King Dedede in 3D Land.

When they arrived Villager realised he knew nothing about either of the opponents so he would just go for whoever went for him.

3...2...1 GO,

Mega Man went for Villager starting off with a razor blade to the face,

suprised,

Villager shot a lloid rocket and missed while once again getting hit by a razor blade to the gut.

Villager was feeling a bit weak but he had a good feeling inside,

suddenly Villager reacted and dug Mega man into the ground then punched him up,

then dug,

then punched until he smash attacked him right off the screen.

Villager was feeling great,

like he got a sudden burst of energy then he looked to his left and realised kirby had just won too,

they high fived and ran to the next battle.

For most of the rest of the day Villager and kirby kept winning the battle until they came up to the finals,

Kirby and Villager vs Link and Mario.

As villager walked up to Final Destination he was feeling good that he managed to make it to the finals with Kirby and that he got to fight link,

but he was a bit upset that he was most likely gonna lose to Link and not win the tournament,

but at least he got to fight Link,

win or not,

he would be happy.

3...2...1 GO,

Villager went to fight mario just to see how good Kirby would be against Link.

A few minutes later,

Villager just smash attacked mario after being fireballed and F.L.U. a dozen times by Mario just to look over to see Link just sitting on the floor examining Villager with Kirby no where to be seen.

Villager realised that Link had been studying him since he K.O'd Kirby ages ago.

It as now the time for Villager and Link to fight 1v1,

Villager had been attacked by 70%,

Link 60%.

Suddenly a bomb was thrown at Villager which added alot of percentage to his 70% and slightly dizzied him.

When Villager felt better he noticed Link running at him from far away which gave Villager just enough time to set up a tree and strongly hurt Link.

Link was still in the game though and he ran at Villager at high speeds then launched Villager up ther slashed him quite a few times then shot him with a bow then threw a boomerang.

Villager was so injured that he was at 150% and Link was at 70% but suddenly a gift from the gods appeared... A SMASH BALL.

Link and Villager ran at it but Villager had silver shoes so he was slightly faster and he managed to get it.

Link was really suprised,

he had never seen someone get a smash ball before him,

he also knew that this was the end of his perfect winning streak and the start of a great rival/friendship.

It happened like slow-motion,

first nook,

then the nooklings appeared,

then they built a house with Link trapped inside...

then it blew up and Link left the screen.

The Smash Resort just froze for a second,

Link finally lost and everyone was amazed and the person who did it all was Villager.

When Villager left the stage he suddenly realized what just happened,

he bet Link,

he actually did it,  
and he was feeling very good about himself,

very good.

He went to the owners office,

the office of master core, to claim his prizes,

rights to choose a team member,

2000 dollars and a mini trophy of himself.

Link met up with Villager and Kirby while they were showing off their trophies to each other.

"I'd like to invite you to my room Villager,

come around seven pm to hangout and to let me congradulate you personally"

said Link.

Of course Villager jumped at the idea and said bye to Kirby and went to his room to get ready because it was already quarter past six.

Villager dressed up in his best casual clothes and brung his trophie to show,

plus,

because he was a gentleman he brung a little house gift,

a stuffed toy of Pikachu.  
He showed up seven pm on the dot,

he knocked on the door.

"Why just in time,

I just finished sharpening my sword,

please come inside"

said Link.

Villager gladely walked in and made himself comfortable,

"so,

nice room you have"

said Villager,

"thanks,

but this isn't my favourite part and once you see my favourite part it will be your favourite as well,

before we go there though,

would you like anything to drink?"

asked Link,

"yes please,

have any fruit juice?

I love the stuff,

gives me energy"

said Villager,

"coming right up"

answered Link.

After an hour of talking and juice drinking,

Link decided it was a great time to show off his favourite room,

the trophy room.

"Yes here was the place I was talking about,

great isn't it?"

asked Link,

"its amazing, how did you get that much trophies,

most of them are of you"

answered Villager,

"mhmm,  
that reminds me,

its about time I give you the gift I had for you,

I want you and me to be friends so I give you this trophy of myself to remember our epic fight"

said Link.

"Oh by the way,

that reminds me,

I brought you a gift also"

said Villager.

Villager gave Link the plush toy and Link gave Villager the trophy,

they both knew this was the start of a great friendship and a bit of rivalry.

The next day Link invited Villager to Hyrule.  
"So, why did you ask me here?" asked Villager,

"well, I notice you're quite the toolsman but not much of a swordsman,

so I asked you here to help with your sword skills so you can be better in the tournaments"

answered Link,

"sounds great,

i'll try"

said Villager.

"Great,

I'd like to see you're current skills"

laughed Link.

Link taught Villager basic sword skills like dodging and slashing,

Villager was actually pretty good at it but not better then Link,

Link was the best swordsman in all of the Nintendo World.

Later they left to go back to Smash Resort.

For the next few weeks Villager and Link bonded quite well over sword training,

fighting and interior decorating and ended up become really good friends.

After the third week the two were hanging out when Villager said

"we should go to Lavender Town to fight ghosts"

"why not?,

I need to get some extra training in"

answered Link.

When they got there it was a bit creepy,

weird music coming from nowhere and a giant pokemon graveyard with random ghosts hanging around.

"Did you bring the swords?"

asked Villager,

"yes,

are you ready?"

asked Link,  
"yes"

answered Villager and then they were off to fight ghosts.

After fighting a few ghost they realized that it was just like competing in the tournaments,

they also questioned why their equipment wasn't going through the ghosts,

but they didn't care too much,

they were too busy fighting.

Link and Villager became best friends,

they did nearly everything toghether,

they teamed up in the tournaments,

toured exotic places,

hanged out toghether,

practiced swords and furnished their houses.

They lived out their lives adventuring and doing the things they loved best until of course they eventually passed away,

Villager from a stampede of animals

{it was black friday}

and Link from a freak storm,

turns out Link was not very good with an ocarina.


End file.
